2nd Day Ayame and Yuki: Sohma Claus
by cho-chan09
Summary: 2nd day of 12 'cests of Christmas! Yuki and Ayame never have had the best relationship. But when the always meddling Shigure sends Yuki to work in Ayame's shop, anything can happen.


*A/N Um, yea. Had to go pick up my brother from the airport and I had drumline practice. Didn't finish till like 1:30am. So, late again but toady I'll have next one, promise! Here is a pair of brothers from one of my personal favorite animes, Fruits Basket! Also known as Furuba. Anyway, like I said, not as morbid the 1st Day's Inu-Yasha story so here you go. This is for all you cosplay lovers out there! This is my Christmas gift to you. Enjoy! ^_^*

_**2nd Day: Ayame and Yuki Christmas Special**_

_**Sohma Claus**_

Yuki Sohma was walking back to his house after a student council meeting had run late. That was understandable since it was the last one before the winter break, which started today. Unfortunately, Tohru had work and so he walked alone. He'd just begun to walk along the forest path toward his home when a sudden chill ran down his spine that was not due to the chilly December air. He stopped and looked around, his violet eyes scanning the trees. Then something cold lid up his leg rapidly, brushing passed his groin and curling around his stomach. This time, the shiver ran through his whole body. It took Yuki all of about 3 seconds to go from shocked to furious. A small vein popped in his head and his fists clenched.

Ayame Sohma sat at the table with an ice pack over a large bump on his head amidst his platinum hair. Seated across from him was Shigure Sohma, a cup of tea to his lips hiding a smile. Yuki stood in a corner, his eyes closed in frustration and his hands tight under his crossed arms in order not to deck his brother again. When the two had arrived at the house, Ayame was held firmly in Yuki's fist. This is possible due to the fact that Ayame is a snake. Or at least, his second form is. You see, the Sohma family has a secret. 13 members of their family harbor an animal spirit, each representing one of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. However, the 13th member is the tricked cat that could not become part of the Zodiac because of the rat.

Now, back to Yuki and Ayame's arrival. Tohru Honda, the only person outside the Sohma family who knows the secret, was outside shoveling snow off the porch with Kyo Sohma, the cat mentioned earlier. Strangely enough, the cat and the rat, who just so happens to be Yuki, live in the same house but don't exactly get along. Go figure. However, the rat doesn't seem to dislike the cat as much as he does the snake. Much to the poor snake's chagrin, Yuki looks down on his brother partially due to their past and partially because of his brother's career path and flamboyant demeanor.

A sudden gleam flashed through Ayame's yellow eyes as a sudden thought struck him. Or maybe that was pain from his headache. Either way, a brilliant thought came to his mind. Shigure nearly dropped his cup of tea as the other jumped up, dramatic tears in his eyes as he tackled his younger brother and proclaimed, "My dear Yuki, I want you to come with me to my shop. I will show you that your big brother isn't as bad as you think! " It took all of Yuki's will-power not to knock out his brother. That doesn't mean he didn't punch him through the wall. Ayame landed in the snow right between Tohru and Kyo outside. Tohru let out a yelp and Kyo burst out laughing.

Shigure watched the exchange and had predicted the outcome, already calculating the damages. He wanted to help his friend Ayame get closer to his brother. He knew that the snake only had good intensions. That was when a devious little plan formed in his head.

Tohru helped Ayame back into the house and wet to get him another cold compress for the new wound on his cheek. When she came back and handed it to him, Shigure cleared his throat. All present looked at him. The dog smiled and said, "Yuki, that wasn't very kind. Now look at what you have done. I have no choice but to put you to work. I think Ayame's idea is perfect. You will work in his shop for the next week of your vacation to pay for the damages done to the wall. No ifs, ands or buts." Yuki's lavender eyes couldn't have been wider.

Ayame couldn't be happier. Finally, his dearest little brother would see him in all his glory! Yuki was passed irritated at his situation. He tossed his luggage by the fold-out bed couch in Ayame's apartment. The place was nearly as flamboyant as the man himself. Sketches of cosplay designs and fabric of every kind and color littered the place. Yuki was a very clean person. When he commented on his brother's choice of decor, the snake simply replied that an artist needed such an environment for inspiration. Yuki just gave an exasperated sigh and said, "So what is it that I'm supposed to do?" He didn't like the idea of working here, but Yuki Sohma hated being in debt. So he decided that he would do everything his brother said in hopes that it would go as pleasantly as possible. He had no clue what he was in for.

Ayame put him to work almost as soon as the rat was settled. Mine, the usual other worker in the store, was on her own vacation and so Ayame and Yuki had the apartment and store all to themselves. Since it was already late, Ayame showed Yuki how to take inventory for the costumes and other merchandise sold in the little shop. During this time, Yuki gave him himself a resolution. He would take this time to learn more about his brother. He'd try his hardest not to judge him. Of course, he wasn't doing this for Ayame's sake. He was doing it so that Tohru didn't worry. He knew how much the girl wanted to see him and his brother get along, most likely due to her own lack of siblings. So, that is what he decided to do.

The next morning Yuki awoke to the sound of humming. He sat up to find Ayame sitting in front of a desk wearing an 18th century aristocrat's apparel. It nearly shocked the boy into oblivion. However, he shook it off and composed himself in order to ask, "Ayame, what are you doing dressed like that at such an ungodly hour?" The snake turned his yellow eyes on his younger brother and gave him a sweet smile. "I dress to inspire myself, Yuki. You'd be surprised just how many people enjoy my costumes and make their fantasies come true." Yuki didn't really want to know what kind of fantasy anyone in that outfit could have, so he didn't press the issue. Instead he asked, "What is it that you need me to do today?"

"It's perfect! You look absolutely adorable Yuki!" The rat refrained from giving his older brother another bump on his head. The snake had dressed him in a prince's costume that matched around the same time as his own aristocratic outfit. Apart from this, they were opening shop in about 15 minutes after already being awake for 3 hours. The store hours are from 8am to 5pm. Yuki's frustration was building by the second. He had to concentrate extra just to hear what the older man was saying. "Remember Yuki, you will have to wear different outfits each day. This shows the customers just how wonderful they are! We want to be on the same level as our customers and yet higher up. And don't forget to smile!"

Yuki was sure that the only reason anyone bought anything was just to get up to the counter and gawk at him. He knew how to smile for people but by the end of the day, he was exhausted. Finally, 5 o'clock pm rolled around and he gratefully put the CLOSED sign up on the door. He turned to go back inside only to run into and be embraced by Ayame. His first reaction was to get angry like always, but the embrace was so warm and gentle that he found himself almost melting into it. For the first time since he could remember, Yuki leaned into the comfort of his brother's arms. "Thank you for your help today Yuki," Ayame whispered against Yuki's ear. The breath from the words on his skin caused Yuki's body to tingle slightly. It was such a strange feeling.

Ayame did the inventory that night and Yuki went up to the apartment to undress and shower. He sighed as the warm water washed over him. It felt good to just relax a bit after the hectic bustle of the costume shop. After soaking for a bit, Yuki reached over to find some shampoo but was stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Well, at least he was courteous to people. "What is it Ayame?" the rat asked. From the other side of the door came Ayame's voice, "I was wondering if you'd allow me to wash your back." Yuki was about to say no when he decided that it really couldn't hurt. Besides, he was a bit tired.

Ayame stepped into the bathroom when Yuki opened the door. The snake was already undressed, wrapped in a towel around his waist. He gave Yuki a smile and was delighted when the rat returned it. He followed the younger into the bathroom where they both sat down and Ayame proceeded to wash Yuki's back. He admired the smooth, pale skin beneath the washcloth and his own hands. It was simply flawless and beautiful. Hardly registering what he was doing, Ayame let the washcloth fall and just simply ran his hands over Yuki's back and shoulders. Yuki, realizing that Ayame no longer was holding the cloth, turned around to ask what he was doing. Their eyes met and locked. Neither moved or understood really what was happening but somehow, they both leaned in and kissed chastely. It was such a spur of the moment sort of thing, neither really thinking, just doing. No sooner did their brains begin to function again that they both pulled away quickly, yellow and lavender eyes wide in surprise.

Yuki sat on the couch bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. It had been so awkward after that moment. It was so strange but felt almost natural, like it was right for that to happen. But that was impossible! He did not like his brother like that. He did not like his brother at all! But, even so, that happened and he couldn't change it. Nor could he change the fact that he had enjoyed it slightly. Ayame's lips were full and soft. Yuki had never kissed anyone before. He couldn't have a girlfriend because he turned into a mouse whenever he was hugged by one. So, maybe it was natural that he'd fall for a boy, somehow. But for it to be his own brother was absurd! He did not want to think about it anymore that night, so he just got under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

Over the course of the next few days, Yuki got a bit used to his brother's boisterous attitude and working in the shop. He even could see why his brother loved costumes so much. He had to admit that wearing them made him feel a bit different; like he really could be a pirate or a doctor. He saw how much the customers seemed happy when they entered the store and found something that could make their fantasies and dreams come true. And at the center of it all was Ayame. Now Yuki could see that his brother should be the real prince. He carried himself with confidence and always had a smile on his face. They hadn't spoken of their little moment in the bathroom Yuki's first day there and Ayame hadn't offered to wash his back again. However, Ayame still hugged and thanked him after closing and Yuki always returned the hug. In them, Yuki could feel the warmth of Ayame's love, but he didn't know if it was just brotherly or not. He intended to find out. All he needed was the perfect opportunity.

"Yuki, today is the last day before I close the shop for a week. You know that in a few days we have to go to the main estate," Ayame greeted the rat his last morning there. Yuki, just realizing this, was mortified that time had flown so quickly. However, he did not intend on giving up. "Yes, Ayame, I know. What is the theme today then?" The snake gave him a strange look. "Well, I did have an outfit, but I'm sure you won't wear it. Even though I worked so hard on it! I suppose the reindeer will do." This caught Yuki's attention. What kind of outfit didn't his brother want to see him in? It was strange for Ayame not to force himself upon his brother so this intrigued the young rat. "What costume were you planning on me wearing Ayame? I'm sure it isn't all bad," the boy offered with a small smile of encouragement. This seemed to brighten the snake with a spark of hope.

Ayame left the room and then emerged again holding a cute, short skirt red Mrs. Clause outfit with white trim around the hem and wrists and a matching Santa hat. It took every ounce of self-respect for Yuki not to gag. Ayame wanted him to wear that?! Well, no actually, he had offered an alternative, but the stubborn rat wanted to please his older brother. "What's wrong wit it Ayame? I'm sure it will bring in the customers. Besides, I've worn a dress before." Yuki remembered the school festival. That wasn't exactly his favorite memory. However, Ayame was positively ecstatic at the news.

Indeed, the costume brought the customers in droves. As an added bonus, they kept the shop open until 7pm that night. Ayame was beyond pleased. He was sporting an elegant Santa Claus outfit that complemented Yuki's outfit perfectly, of course. Finally, the last customer left with his purchase clutched protectively in his arms. Yuki let out a huge sigh and went to close up. He was a bit shaky from having to walk around and stand in knee-high heeled boots. He had to admit, the outfit was wonderful, just not when he was wearing it. Upon entering, he was greeted with his now usual enveloping of himself in his brother's arms. The only difference today was that he returned the embrace. Ayame was slightly surprised but then relaxed and smiled widely. "Thank you for your hard work today, Yuki," he said. This time, when Ayame pulled away, Yuki cupped his brother's face in his hands and pulled their lips together.

Ayame saw a whirl of colors as he felt warm, soft lips press against his own. He couldn't believe it. Yuki, his younger brother, was kissing him! He would've jumped for joy if he felt it wouldn't ruin the moment. The kiss was short but sweet. Yuki pulled away slowly, his lavender eyes slightly glazed over. "Um, Ayame, I'm not sure why, but I know for a fact that I really like you. I'm sorry that I never realized before. Maybe I just wasn't seeing what was in front of me." Ayame said nothing to this. Instead, he smiled and took Yuki by the hand. "Come, Yuki. I will bring your fantasies to life."

Ayame kissed Yuki softly on the lips before growing firmer and sucking slightly on the boy's bottom lip. They were now on the bed, Yuki on his back and Ayame over him. Yuki let out a small mewling sound and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Ayame undid the buttons at the collar of the dress. He kissed down Yuki's neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse. Yuki, having never felt anything quite like this, was practically whimpering but tried his darndest to hide them. Ayame chuckled as he left small marks on what was exposed of Yuki's chest. "Santa says that his missus has been naughty. So, as punishment, he will ravish this body into pure submission." Yuki had never witnessed this strange, dominating side of Ayame before and it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. All he could do was say, "Please, Santa, do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours."

Ayame needed to feel that smooth skin again. He ran his hands over Yuki's thigh, going under the skirt of the dress and was surprised to feel that Yuki had on no underwear. Yuki, blushed and said, "I thought the skirt was a bit short for boxers so I just didn't wear anything." This was only partially true, since Yuki would've just flashed his brother as a last resort if his other plan hadn't worked. Which it had and him without underwear was just an added bonus. Ayame seemed to think so as well because he didn't hesitate in taking hold of Yuki's hardening member and giving it was little squeeze. Yuki gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips into the hands. Ayame loved his reaction and began to lowly pump the boys erection until it was rock hard.

Slowing down, but not stopping, Ayame continued his hand job while licking a small pink nipple. Yuki let out a small moan as Ayame nipped at the bud till it stood out. Then he proceeded to give the other the same treatment. Ayame's ministrations were slowly causing Yuki to accumulate a pressure in his abdomen. It grew and grew until he absolutely needed an outlet. Ayame felt his brother's hips moving faster and saw his fists clench the sheets until the knuckles turned white. A few more firm pumps and Yuki was seeing stars. He'd never orgasmed before, and the feeling was wonderful. As he was coming down from his natural high, a new sensation took over him. Something was a bit off. A slightly uncomfortable feeling was at his backside. Or rather, inside his backside. He almost panicked but Ayame came into view and kissed him softly.

"Sh, now, love. It will get better." Eyes widening, Yuki realized that it was one of Ayame's fingers inside of him! To prove it, Ayame pulled it in and out of his back entrance. It was a bit uncomfortable, but felt strangely good as well. Before he knew it, Yuki was slowly rocking his hips on that single digit. Then, Ayame inserted another. This pinched a bit and Yuki winced. However, it faded as Ayame trailed soft kisses on his face and neck, distracting him. He still felt when Ayame made scissoring motions with the two fingers inside him. Again, it felt uncomfortable but good. And again he added another finger. This one actually hurt. Yuki bit his lip in order not to cry out. He didn't know how he knew, but Ayame was preparing him for something much better than just his fingers. Even though, those fingers felt good enough to have aroused him again. The skirt of the dress was pitched up against his erection.

To Yuki's annoyance, Ayame removed his fingers and sat up. He grabbed a bottle of lotion Yuki didn't know he even had and poured some into his hand to rub over the exposed member released from the pants Yuki didn't even know Ayame had discarded. Now he understood perfectly what was going to happen. It scared him, but at the same time excited him. Yuki wanted this so he was more than ready when Ayame leaned over him and positioned himself in front of his entrance. "Are you ready for your punishment naughty one?" said the snake as he softly kissed the rat's neck. Yuki groaned and said in a slightly breathy voice, "Yes sir, punish me for being naughty." Ayame smiled before he slowly pushed in.

It hurt, but not for very long. Ayame was extremely gentle. That was another trait Yuki noticed. It may not seem like it, but Ayame was very caring toward others. The older waited until the younger gave him the signal to move. Ayame started a slow rhythm, moving his hips smoothly back and forth. Oh, it felt so good to be inside the hot tightness of his younger brother. The silky material of the dress rubbing against his erection and his brother moving inside him had Yuki panting and moaning. Yuki's fingers found themselves entangled in Ayame's long silky hair and he pulled a bit as he gasped loudly, "Please, faster! Go faster Ayame!" The snake had not other choice but to comply. He pulled his brother's kegs over his shoulders and grasped firmly at his hips for leverage. Then, he thrusted deeply into him. Something inside caused Yuki to cry out in bliss. "Ayame, do that again, harder, please. I need you so much Ayame!" This spurred the elder brother to thrust harder and faster into his little brother, making them both pant and moan loudly with each one.

The pressure returned in Yuki's abdomen. He knew what it was this time. He was ready. He loved the fact that only his brother could ever do this to him. Ayame felt his own release nearing and he grabbed a hold of Yuki's weeping erection in his fist with the skirt still over it. The silky material ran over it smoothly and felt so good that it didn't take more than a few pumps before Yuki was crying out Ayame's name and coming. Ayame was not too far behind, gasping out Yuki's name as he came inside him.

Exhausted, Ayame pulled of Yuki and collapsed next to him. They both had to catch their breath before even attempting to speak. It was Yuki who spoke first. "Ayame, I'm sorry that the dress got ruined." It was such a random statement that the both burst into fits of giggles. Yuki sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back, but pulled off the dress and laid down naked beside his brother, who had also removed the rest of his costume. Then they curled up into each other. "Yuki, I love you very much. I always have," Ayame said softly, burying his face into Yuki's hair. Yuki gently kissed his older brother's neck and said, "I love you too. You know, we didn't get a chance to do inventory." Ayame's eyes were already closed but he muttered, "That can wait until morning." With that, the rat and the snake fell asleep.

Back at Yuki's house, Shigure was wondering how things were going with the brothers. He supposed he'd find out when Yuki got home tomorrow. Hopefully, Ayame and his shop were still in one piece.

*So, did you all enjoy it? I hope so! Please give me some feedback. I'd appreciate it. Now, as I think I said before, each day will be a different brother couple with different genres so be prepared for random stuff! See ya in the next! Within the next 20 hours. ^_^*


End file.
